fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ultimafap00
Icon? It was yours? someone else emailed it to me claiming ownership, so I'm not sure to believe you or not. Anyway, can we have your permission to use it? Pretty please? It looks so good! FusionFaller 03:18, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :No, that's the weird thing. The mail came from some address "fusion.freak@hotmail.com", he said that he saw something great in deviantart and sent me the link to the banner art and I saw that one in deviantart, didn't asked permission because I supposed it was official art and thus enters the copyright protection of the wiki and I saved it into my computer, but he also wrote that he has been working in a pocket version of FF and he completed the first sprite and that one was attached to the mail, that if I wanted I could use it as a cool Favicon in the wiki. Weird huh? FusionFaller 04:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, is a Wiki, they don't charge us for the number of edits. :D So, if it really is your sprite, and all points to yes, you got talent! Are you going to do more? FusionFaller 04:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::I double checked, the adress is fusion.freak@hotmail.com with a dot. FusionFaller 04:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Oh, but we do have a great Thromnambular page, turns out that I have been reluctant to add info to that page because well, the Wiki shouts "SPOILERS" already. When I was just another editor I felt like no responsability about what I add, but now that I'm the admin, well, I don't want the FusionFall team to think I'm trying to sabotage them, on the contrary I want more people to see how fun it is and pay up. I even sent them a Help Ticket asking if it was ok but I'm still waiting for the answer. To tell you the truth, I'm a bit scared of them takeing it the worng way and sueing me or something.FusionFaller 05:03, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Woah, really neccessary? Sure thing I'll take it tomorrow and send it to your email, it's a little bit late so I'm going to bed, but may I ask more or less what it is for? FusionFaller 05:38, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, so now you are calling me a liar just because I forgot about a picture? Look, I'm doing all this to help people and because I think Wikis are a way of uniting the good feelings of people that have interest in common, but if you don't want to cooperate with something like a sprite, fine I'll take it down, I already asked permission for myself, I don't have to excuse some other person I don't even know and that I assumed that he was acting in a good way. In fact YOU don't have any proof that you didn't took it from wherever this other guy posted it and upload it to your deviantart. What do you want a picture for anyway? Are you going to hunt down witches or something? Like sue someone over a mail you don't have any info but an address? Fine, but please don't come back here anymore. FusionFaller 06:24, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, there won't be an apology from me. As administrator I worked with what people offered me, I can't go around the net checking if every bit people submit is or not from their own work, although I have reverted pages because I found copy/pasted material. The best thing I can do is wish you good luck looking for the person whose email adress it was and make you note that the icon has been deleated.